Empezar de cero y confundirlo más
by Pava-Flower
Summary: Miyasaka tiene una gran obsesión con Kazemaru, por lo que no se da cuenta de las claras indirectas de cierta chica por llamar su atención. Siendo ignorada esta finalmente decidirá ignorarlo y hacer nuevos amigos. Miyasaka Ryou y Tobitaka Seiya x Oc
1. Chapter 1

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es de Level-5, si me perteneciera le cortaría el pelo a bastantes personajes._

_Linal Sêlester en cambio si me pertenece. _

_Esta historia es un romance un tanto complejo sobre lo fácil que es confundir los sentimientos y cometer errores, espero que os guste._

_-._

La joven rubia abrió los ojos poco a poco, mirando por la ventana del tren, inspiró fuertemente, queriendo darse cuenta de que todo lo ocurrido hasta ese momento hubiera sido un sueño.

Expiró tristemente, dandose cuenta de que no, ojala al menos Miyasaka no hubiera cambiado.

Se miró en el reflejo, suspirando de nuevo, tenía el pelo largo y desaliñado, los ojos grandes y afilados, mostrando un gran orgullo. Era alta y bastante estilizada para su edad, pero no tenía ni un poco de pecho. La chica llevaba un abrigo habitual en ella, unas botas altas y unos pantalones de pitillo.

Aquella chica se llamaba Linal, Linal Sêlester, venía de la capital, aunque se había criado en el pequeño pueblo de Inazuma, hasta hacia apenas medio año su vida había sido normal, exceptuando que vivía sola con su abuelo y su hermano menor solos en un cuartel...Aunque todo cambio con aquella llamada. El ''accidente'' le quito a su hermano menor, y le obligó a mudarse sola con la ciudad, con su abuelo intentando descubrir quien era el culpable de el...accidente.

Al fin bajó del tren mirando a ambos lados, al fin encontro a Miyasaka. Se había dejado el pelo largo, lo que la sorprendió, aunque la última vez que hablaron le contó algo sobre un chico al que admiraba bastante que tenia el pelo largo.

Se tiró a sus brazos abrazandosele.

- **Ryou... **-susurró, se parecía demasiado a su hermano, solo que más femenino y con el pelo más largo.

- **¿Linal? Has cambiado bastante... **-sonrió el andrógeno.

Y aunque todo pareció ir bien al principio, en poco ella se daría cuenta de que su viejo amigo, del que dudaba si seguía enamorada, sí que estaba enamorado, bueno, más bien obsesionado de ese tal Kazemaru.

-.

_Buenos día-... Buenas noches. _

_Siento subir este principio tan corto y soso en lugar de subir el nuevo capitulo de ''Demasiado tarde''._

_Tranquilas, prometo no continuar esta historia hasta subir almenos el cuarto capitulo._

_Pero la tenía ahí, en mi cabeza, rulando, y no podía dejarla ahí, dejandome loca._

_No creo que nadie lo lea, pero si lo hace... Gracias ;/;U_


	2. Chapter 2

Miyasaka se estiró mientras caminaba al lado de su amiga por las calles anaranjadas, ya que estaba atardeciendo.

A la chica le vinieron muchos buenos recuerdos al ver el parque y sonrió mirando a su amigo, pero este parecía no haber visto el parque.

Suspiró algo tristona cuando su amigo al fin habló.

-**Ah ¿Te vas a unir a algún club aquí? Allí estabas en el de natación ¿No?- **la miró sonriente.

-**Pue~s**-sonrió picaresca- **Me han dicho que en el club de fútbol hay gente muy buena.**

El chico la miró muy serio y aparentemente molesto.

-**Sí, pero porque se han llevado a los mejores del resto de clubes... Que aunque se unieron para ayudar ahora adoran jugar al fútbol- **el chico bufó.

La chica rió ligeramente, adoraba picar así a su amigo.

-**Solo bromeaba, Ryou-chan. Aunque... Que gente más amable, unirse solo para ayudar... Supongo que hablas de ese tal eh... Kaze...Kage... ¿Kagemaru?**

**- Kazemaru, se llama Kazemaru, Linal ¡Y es genial corre tan rápido como...·- **el chico destellaba emocionado al hablar de el otro.

-**Como el viento-** la chica suspiró y habló a la par que su amigo- **Y es taan genial como, como... no sé con qué comparártelo****.**

Miyasaka sonrió cálidamente.

-**Me alegra que... A pesar de tanto tiempo sigas conociéndome ¿Sabes?- **clavó sus ojos sobre los de la chica.

-**Q·qué-**la chica se puso como un tomate mientras negaba fuertemente**- ¡No es eso... i·idiota! ¡Lo que pasa es que eres más simple que un botijo!**

Ambos sonrieron, ninguno de los dos había cambiado nada.

-**Bueno, es aquí...- **Interrumpió ella señalando un pequeño bloque de viviendas que tenían ya justo delante.

-**Eh ¿No me vas a invitar?**- la miró como si fuera la persona más maleducada del mundo.

- **Vamos, anda estás invitado.**- la chica negó ligeramente subiendo las escaleras con parsimonia, mientras el chico la subía con entusiasmo, cuando la chica llegó abrió la puerta, mostrando una pequeña casa llena de cajas y con algunos muebles.

-**Menudo desorden tienes...- **el chico se encogió de hombros con una sonrisita.

-**¡Oye! ¡No es mi culpa! Es la primera vez ****que entró... desde que nos fuimos- **suspiró- **Ah y sobre lo del club, tengo claro que quiero apuntarme al de natación como dijiste.**

**-Ah...Tendrás que madrugar mucho para ese club ¿No te sentará mal?- **el bronceado parecía realmente preocupado por aquella tontería.

-**Solo tendré que madrugar más de lo normal los fines de semana y...además ya me acostumbré en la ciudad-**la chica comenzó a jugar con sus dedos distraída, evitando mirar al chico a los ojos y habló bien bajito- **Además si madrugo... podré prepararte el almuerzo para tus entrenamientos y...**

**-¿Un almuerzo? ¡Que buena idea! ¡Eres genial- **el chico sonrió deslumbrantemente mientras se acercaba a la puerta riendo tras abrazarla durante apenas tres segundos- **¡Hasta mañana!**- y desapareció por la puerta como si tal cosa.

A la chica le salió una risita estúpida mientras miraba por donde se fue el chico ¿De verdad le emocionaba tanto que ella le cocinara algo? No podía creerlo, divagó.

- **¡Ah! Pero antes...- **se acercó a las cajas y comenzó a abrirlas y a colocarlo todo.

Para cuando terminó era muy tarde, así que decidió dormir un poco para luego levantarse temprano, con los ojos remarcados por las ojeras, pero no parecía molestarle, ya que cantaba feliz mientras cocinaba.

Y una vez que tuvo el almuerzo listo...

-.

_La Writter dijo ''Continuará, fin del capitulo'' _

_hahahshash en serio, gracias Rosen, de no ser por ti no subiría este capitulo._

_Aws Miyasaka es taaan lindo _


End file.
